Cinzas
by Lara Boger
Summary: Aki está feliz ao lado de sua família e de Ueno, porém, mesmo longe seu antigo mestre ainda se faz presente. O que fazer diante da ameaça de um novo pesadelo?


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Cinzas**

Aquela tarde definitivamente não seria da forma que pensava. Aki não estava acostumado a ter folga durante a semana. Tudo bem que fosse uma sexta-feira, mas ainda assim um dia de trabalho porém seu havia intervindo nessa rotina, dando-lhe folga do trabalho na livraria. Tinha até pensado em usar o dia para estudar, mas sabia de antemão que Ueno não lhe deixaria fazer isso. Seu namorado dizia que estudava demais e precisava de pelo menos algum tempo de descanso, então poderia esquecer das apostilas.

Desse modo, seu dia prometia ser resumido em apenas uma palavra: tranquilidade.

Algo muito bom. Uma sensação nova mas com a qual sentia que poderia se acostumar facilmente. As coisas estavam indo bem em sua vida, retomando o controle aos poucos. Ueno estava seu lado e tinha sua família de volta. Não poderia desejar outra coisa da vida.

Levantou-se mais cedo que seu companheiro, algo que ele não lhe permitia com frequência embora nada que um pouco de delicadeza nos gestos não pudesse dar um jeito. Pretendia deixa-lo dormir mais um pouco enquanto preparava algo na cozinha. Um café da manhã simples, apenas para que não ficassem de estômago vazio. Não teriam de se preocupar pois seu pai os convidara para o almoço. Uma refeição em família em plena sexta-feira e provavelmente o mesmo valeria nos dias seguintes. Uma proposta que de todo modo era sempre muito tentadora.

Já havia começado a preparar chá quando a campainha tocou. Era o porteiro trazendo em mãos a correspondência para os moradores. Aki cumprimentou o homem e lhe deu alguns trocados como agrado pela gentileza recebendo em mãos os envelopes que lhe cabia.

Contas, como era de se esperar. Em um cálculo mental, já pensou em como seria o orçamento daquele mês, de quanto de seu salário na livraria do pai serviria para cobrir as despesas. Aki pretendia pagar tudo e não deixar que Ueno desembolsasse nada, em retribuição pelo mês anterior quando não pôde contribuir devido ao tempo passado no hospital. Sabia que teria de ouvir muito mais tarde, mas não era algo com o qual realmente se importava. Tratava-se apenas de justiça.

Estava separando os envelopes rapidamente quando acabou se deparando com algo diferente. Não se tratava de nenhuma conta ou propaganda. Uma carta endereçada a si.

Ler aquele nome no remetente lhe causou reações imediatas.

Subitamente nervoso com aquilo, abriu o envelope rasgando-o de forma precária e retirou as folhas, passando os olhos naquelas palavras, tentando acreditar que era apenas um sonho ruim, mas sabendo que era uma esperança vã. Suas mãos mal lhe permitiam segurar o papel enquanto as palavras escritas naquela caligrafia tão conhecida lhe atingiam uma a uma.

Sentiu o coração acelerado ao tomar conhecimento e conseguir raciocinar sobre aquilo. A conclusão era mais simples do que poderia pensar.

Ele nunca lhe deixaria em paz.

- Aki-chan, onde você... – a voz animada de Ueno soou distante embora os passos indicassem que ele estava vindo pelo corredor, saindo do quarto. E a animação dele pareceu esvair ao ver seu estado.

Talvez não fosse preciso dizer nada, afinal se entendiam de forma tão natural que apenas os gestos pareciam bastar. Talvez seu olhar para Ueno o tivesse constrangido e feito entender o que acabara de descobrir.

Não houve palavras da parte do moreno, não naquele momento. Nem as cabia, de qualquer forma, eram absolutamente dispensáveis. As folhas em sua mão eram indícios suficientes de que muitas perguntas seriam feitas, mas tudo que Aki precisava por enquanto era daquele abraço, dado por seu namorado sem que sequer lhe pedisse.

- Por que, Ueno? Por que não me contou nada? – as perguntas saíram dos seus lábios logo quando sentiu-se capaz de dizer algo. Mais rápido do que pensava, talvez pela pressa de ter uma resposta clara. Por que seu companheiro lhe escondera isso?

- Contar pra que, Aki-chan? Pra te deixar desse jeito? Você estava começando a se recuperar e retomar sua vida, não quis estragar tudo.

- Eu tinha o direito de saber. – disse, com o tom de voz entristecido, saindo da proteção do abraço quente de Ueno. – Ele ainda está me perseguindo... isso nunca vai acabar.

- Como assim? Isso já acabou! Ele está bem longe de você, não vai acontecer de novo. Acabou!

Balançou a cabeça, desesperançoso, subitamente sem forças. Como Ueno poderia saber? Ele sequer o conhecia, não sabia até onde aquele homem era capaz de chegar.

- Eu o conheço, ele nunca desiste do que quer. Vou ser sempre o animal de estimação dele.

- Ie! Não diga isso! Você é o que quer ser, a decisão é sua. A vida é sua e não dele.

- Não é uma decisão minha. Nunca quis ser o bichinho de estimação dele, mas mesmo assim aconteceu... – retrucou, desejando pelo menos uma vez que as lembranças daquele sequestro não doessem tanto. – Pets não tem vontade própria, foi dessa forma que ele sempre me viu. Não vai mudar agora, Ueno.

- Ele nunca mais vai te obrigar a nada, Aki-chan. – ouviu o namorado dizer, enfático - Ele não está aqui e não vai mais voltar. Nunca mais vai chegar perto, e agora você não está mais sozinho. Estamos aqui pra te proteger.

- Não quero que se arrisquem por minha causa. – revelou. – Se estiverem por perto agora, ele não vai mais perdoar. Eu não quero que isso aconteça, eu não vou aguentar se acontecer alguma coisa com vocês.

O olhar que recebeu de Ueno foi quase intimidador, embora Aki soubesse que não era esse o caso. Sabia que o namorado estava nervoso com aquela história, preocupado em fazê-lo acreditar que nada havia mudado mas não suportaria que seu pai ou seu companheiro se machucassem por causa daquela obsessão.

- Não vai acontecer nada conosco. As coisas não mudaram. Aquele homem está trancado naquela clínica psiquiátrica de segurança máxima, vigiado por guardas e câmeras ligadas o dia todo, ele não tem como fugir de lá. Você está livre, amor... mas sua liberdade depende apenas de você.

- Gomen, Ueno-chan. – disse, aproximando-se do moreno e tocando seu rosto de forma suave - Sei que não está sendo fácil pra você, me desculpe. Você merece mais que alguém cheio de problemas, como eu.

- Não tem porque pedir desculpas. Nem porque pensar desse jeito. Eu amo você, com ou sem problemas.

Sorriu em resposta a declaração de afeto, beijando-o suavemente. Sentiu-se acalmando aos poucos, como se as coisas pudessem mudar se estivesse com os ânimos menos afoitos. De fato, era desse modo que as coisas funcionavam. Ueno tinha razão.

Respirou fundo antes de tudo, como se o que fosse fazer lhe custasse energia demais. fosse como fosse, tinha algo para resolver e não adiaria mais. Aquilo estava durando tempo demais.

- Quantas cartas já chegaram até aqui? – perguntou.

- Várias.

- Várias, quantas?

- Não sei ao certo, Aki-chan. Vinte, talvez mais.

- E o que fez com elas?

- Estão guardadas. – a resposta o surpreendeu e provavelmente Ueno também percebeu. – Queria me livrar delas, mas precisava de tempo. Não queria que soubesse então até que eu pudesse dar um fim nisso, acabei escondendo.

- Você as leu?

- Li algumas. Poucas, se quer saber.

- Ele escreveu que não ia desistir, que estava procurando uma forma de fugir e vir me buscar... que sabia que as cartas não chegavam até mim mas não ia desistir.

- Ele não vai mais fugir de lá, ninguém nunca conseguiu. Já vi aquele lugar e posso garantir isso.

Aki quase gostou da forma como Ueno se preocupava consigo, reafirmando a cada momento que nada havia mudado. A forma como ele o protegia era admirável... mas não era isso o que buscava. Talvez fosse afrontá-lo com seu pedido.

- Onde estão as outras cartas?

- Por que a pergunta?

- As cartas foram endereçadas a mim. Acho que tenho o direito de saber. Onde as guardou?

- Você as quer? Agora?

O olhar sério serviu como resposta para Ueno e com isso deu-se por vencido. Levantou-se do sofá e foi até o quarto. Voltou para a sala poucos minutos depois, trazendo uma caixa consigo, estendendo-a para si demonstrando claramente sua contrariedade.

Aki não fez caso e aceitou a caixa, sentando-se no chão - assim como seu namorado - e retirando sua tampa. Surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de envelopes. Eram tantos que, pelos seus cálculos havia períodos em que seu algoz escrevesse a semana inteira, até mais de uma carta por dia. Talvez durante outros dias elas viessem aos maços. Imaginou como Ueno fazia pra esconder aquilo durante tanto tempo... só podia imaginar quanto trabalho ele teve com uma tarefa tão árdua. Um trabalho em vão.

Pegou alguns dos envelopes, notando que a maioria permanecia lacrada. Como Ueno lhe dissera, poucas tinham sido lidas. Pela expressão dele, a má vontade era visível. Talvez culpando a si mesmo por ter de fazer aquilo e revelar aquele segredo.

Pegou um envelope qualquer, checando a data de envio. Ainda estava intocado, mas sabia de antemão que nada que viesse dali poderia lhe fazer algum bem. Pelo que via no olhar do moreno, poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- Você disse que leu algumas. O que estava escrito?

- O mesmo que você leu. – o moreno respondeu, mas Aki sabia que não era somente isso. Com certeza havia algo mais, coisas o bastante para deixar seu namorado tão propenso a evitar aquilo, embora pudesse até imaginar do que se tratava.

Muito provavelmente seu sequestrador escrevia coisas do mesmo teor que as palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido enquanto lhe possuía. Talvez escrevesse suas fantasias para um reencontro, as mesmas ordens, os mesmos termos chulos. Talvez isso tivesse dado a Ueno uma dimensão maior sobre tudo que tinha passado nas mãos de seu antigo dono, mas na verdade preferia manter ocultas.

– Está pretendendo ler?

A pergunta de Ueno soou em um tom de voz preocupado, quase temeroso. Na certa se preparando para o que viesse, por mais difícil que fosse.

Mal sabia ele que sua decisão estava tomada.

- Ie, só quero me livrar delas. O que sugere?

ooOOoo

O estalar do fogo era o único som audível no momento. A chama se alastrava e queimava os envelopes de forma impiedosa, tudo isso sob o olhar atento de Aki, de quem partiu a atitude de riscar o fósforo.

Ueno estava ao seu lado, apenas assistindo. Sentia a mão dele segurando a sua. Os dedos entrelaçados em cumplicidade, em apoio incondicional a sua decisão.

Os envelopes queimavam, e com eles as palavras de seu algoz. Descrições chulas, promessas loucas de posse e obscenidades... tudo isso se transformando em cinzas sem que tivessem a oportunidade de serem estopins para novos pesadelos.

Já havia passado tempo demais preso, e vivendo em função das vontades de um maluco e não queria mais isso para si. Não queria mais a paranoia. Não tinha mais de fugir, nem abrir mão de nada em nome de uma falsa sensação de segurança.

Ele não ia mais voltar. Aquelas cartas não significavam mais que ameaças vazias e más lembranças.

Não importava o fato de que seu algoz lhe escrevesse e ainda fantasiasse uma vida a dois. Não importava o quanto ele dissesse que não ia desistir. Eram apenas fantasias, delírios de uma mente insana para quem a realidade não existia mais.

Ueno estava certo: Ele nunca mais iria lhe alcançar, e isso era um fato concreto. Sabia disso, mas precisava repetir para si mesmo até o dia em que lhe soasse como verdade.

No fundo, sabia que isso não ia demorar a acontecer. Apenas uma questão de tempo.

Enquanto isso, a realidade ia lhe convidando docemente para fazer parte dela. Algumas horas de preguiçosas com aquele rapaz que amava tanto, um almoço com seu pai e seus irmãos.

Um convite irresistível para a vida que tanto desejou e agora finalmente lhe pertencia.

_**Fim**_


End file.
